I'd Lie
by Girls In White Dresses
Summary: On his birthday, he expected a gift. But what Orihime gives him, he never expected at all. Fluff


**Written in honour of Ichigo's birthday! I don't own the song, its called "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift. I highly recommend you listen to it! I also don't own Bleach. **

* * *

The sky is grey, and lonely. Tiny, crystal like drops of rain land on the windows and stream downwards. Orihime watches the slow progress of a single drop as it turns into a river of silver.

"Why do I have to go with you guys? I have better things to do then watch a singing competition—"

His voice breaks off in a curse as Rukia elbows him, hard. "Liar. You don't have anything better to do. And besides, Orihime and I really want to see this competition. There will be a lot of talent."

Rukia's voice sounds far away, even though she is sitting directly in front of Orihime, beside Ichigo, who is driving. Ichigo says something back and Orihime closes her eyes. Their conversation blends in with the rain falling softly outside. Ichigo is a good driver, and she could almost lose herself in daydreams.

The car gently stops at a red light and Ichigo glances over at her. "We're almost there, Inoue." Rukia smiles reassuringly at her, and they both turn to their conversation once again. Orihime bites her lip and supresses a sigh. She honestly doesn't know what to say.

Her feelings are harder to sort out every day. There is love, of course, just as there always has been whenever he's around. But jealousy, too, and she hates herself for it. Rukia is her friend. But….

The car stops once again, this time in a parking lot. "Finally!" Rukia remarks as she opens the door. The clicks of seatbelts are heard and soon they are standing outside in the rain.

A couple minutes later the sky has disappeared and they find seats inside the vast room. A brightly lit stage and many people's chatter fill the room. Their seats are perfect, with Ichigo in the middle. Orihime's heart speeds up as she sits close to him, and she can't help but blush.

Sometimes she wonders how he never notices.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming to Karakura Town's annual singing competition. There will be only one talented winner, who will receive $15 000. The winner will be chosen by our three lovely judges…"

Orihime hardly hears what the host says next as she steals glances at Ichigo. His face is in his signature frown, which she has grown to love. Rukia catches her eye and smiles, excitement in her violet-blue eyes.

Several performances come and go, and each singer is talented. But she finds it hard to listen as she studies his features. She has hidden her feelings for so long, behind clumsiness and daydreams. Then Ichigo notices her looking at him and he smiles ever so slightly.

Her heart aches.

She stands up.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh.. um.. the bathroom."

She doesn't look back.

More singers perform and the audience claps and cheers. Orihime still isn't back. "Do you think she's okay?" Ichigo asks Rukia, a touch of worry in his voice. "I don't know… I hope so. She doesn't seem like herself lately…"

"Ladies and gentlemen! That's it for the performers-"

The host is interrupted by a man that runs up on-stage who whispers something to him. "Ah, what? Oh… ok. Kind of last minute, but its fine. She can do the paperwork later."

The host clears his throat and faces the audience once again.

"It seems like we have one more performer! Give it up for… Orihime Inoue!"

Ichigo and Rukia exchange shocked looks as Orihime walks up onstage with a guitar, wearing her usual happy smile.

She sits down on a chair and runs her hands over the guitar. The guitar is borrowed from another performer, but it feels familiar in her arms. How many nights did she stay up learning the chords, writing the song from her heart?

How many nights has she been dreaming of this?

Orihime takes a shaky breath and plays the first few chords, the sound filling up the room as the audience grows silent.

_I don't think that seat beside him_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me things and smiles_

_And I_

_Count the colours in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke_

_I fake a smile_

_I know all his favourite songs_

_And I could tell you_

_He always protects everyone_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the fifteenth_

_His sisters are beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him…_

_I'd lie..._

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know?_

_That I've had him memorised_

_For so long…_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you_

_He always protects everyone_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the fifteenth_

_His sisters are beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him…_

_I'd lie_

_He stands there and walks away_

_My God if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you_

_But he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through_

_Everything but my heart…_

_First thought when I wake up_

_Is my God he's beautiful_

_So I put on my makeup_

_And pray for a miracle…_

_Yes I could tell you_

_He always protects me_

_He loves to argue_

_Oh and it kills me_

_His sisters are beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him…_

_And if you asked me if I love him…_

_I'd lie_

There was a second of silence, then the audience burst into applause. But Orihime only had eyes for one person. That person was clapping too, and when he caught her eye, he smiled.

Her heartbeat was loud in her ears as she searched his expression. She had tried to put every emotion he had made her feel in that song, and she hoped he knew now. She hoped he knew her heart skipped a beat whenever he looked at her.

How long had she been in love with him? She used to ask herself every day. She never could find the answer, only that it had been a long, long time.

Ichigo suddenly stood up and ran towards the stage. The audience was still cheering and clapped even louder when they saw him make his way up the steps towards the stage.

Rukia stood in the crowd, cheering. And if you looked closely, you could see the tears in her eyes.

He finally reached Orihime and stood facing her, their eyes locked. If this was a dream, then she hoped it was one she'd never have to wake up from.

Ichigo took her hand, and held on to it, his gaze soft and fragile. His touch was everything she'd always imagined it would be, a gentle touch that filled her with warmth.

Orihime smiled, and this time, it was a smile from her heart.

Outside, the rain stopped, and the sky didn't seem so lonely anymore.

"Happy Birthday, Ichigo."

The audience's cheers faded and the world fell away. As he gazed at her, he could only think of one thing.

_If you asked me if I love her_

_I wouldn't lie..._


End file.
